


Silver Wolf, Daddy Bear

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Characteristics, Bear-taur Zerrin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Boys In Love, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, He's got two Daddies, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Daddy kink, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor, Misunderstandings, Spitroasting, Taur Body, Wolf-taur Vesemir, belly bulge, seriously i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Jaskier’s tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth, writing down notes then moving to measure out the smallest of grams for a formula he had been trying to perfect, the tip of the muscle pressing to his upper lip as his head tilted back, staring at the powder he was measuring at a different angle. Small noises leaving him as he gasped or tutted, closing his mouth and pinching his tongue between his teeth as he poured out another gram of the powder, barely having a second to register that he’d poured out a quarter gram too much, then everything was blinded in blinding light.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Silver Wolf, Daddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crateofkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateofkate/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing Daddy kink/ Dom/sub things in a fic... Please be gentle! Q_Q
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who looked it over!! <3 <3 I love all of you! 
> 
> As always, if I missed a tag, please let me know so I can add it.

Jaskier’s tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth, writing down notes then moving to measure out the smallest of grams for a formula he had been trying to perfect, the tip of the muscle pressing to his upper lip as his head tilted back, staring at the powder he was measuring at a different angle. Small noises leaving him as he gasped or tutted, closing his mouth and pinching his tongue between his teeth as he poured out another gram of the powder, barely having a second to register that he’d poured out a quarter gram too much, then everything was blinded in blinding light. 

Outside, Vesemir and Zerrin were working to stock up on wood, the bear wielding the axe while Vesemir packed away the cut pieces, taking turns with Zerrin on loading up new logs on the chopping block. There was a benefit to being who they were, what they were, being a Taur giving them the advantage of being stronger, faster, able to go harder than a regular human, making menial jobs such as this go by much much faster. 

Vesemir took a break after an hour while Zerrin continued to chop, the wolf’s body sprawled out in the grass, front legs tucked under his chest while the back legs sprawled out lazily, the wolf’s human half swaying ever so slightly as he started to doze. 

Zerrin looked over at Vesemir, grinning as he watched the wolf doze. He put down the axe and walked over to him, large paws careful of where he stepped until he was next to the wolf, dropping down to sit next to him just in time for Vesemir’s top half to tilt just enough that he landed against the bear’s side. A small chuckle leaving the bear as he reached up to brush Vesemir’s hair from his face but stopped suddenly as a large explosion woke the dozing wolf, both Taurs staring wide-eyed at the side of the lab that now had a giant hole in it.

“Jaskier!” Vesemir was on his feet first, running towards the building with Zerrin close on his heels. Zerrin needed to go through the door, his bulky body too large to leap the way that Vesemir did into the hole on the second floor. The bear had to slam his full weight into the door to get it to move, shoving away debris, rushing over to Vesemir as the wolf pushed away the rubble at the far end, managing to pull out an unconscious Jaskier from underneath as Zerrin lifted a particularly heavy piece. 

“Jaskier. Jaskier!” Vesemir shook the mage, the man waking with a start and looking around completely confused for a moment until his eyes settled on Vesemir. 

“Ves!” Jaskier exclaimed happily, his eyes drifting to Zerrin. “Zerrin! Hello!” He chirped happily, making the two Taurs let out a heavy sigh. “What’s up?” 

“What’s up is you almost blew up the entire building,” Vesemir growled, his large canine ears pressing flat in a show of his annoyance. Jaskier looked around again, frowning. 

“S-sorry, Ves… I… I was trying to make a new fertilizer for the soil. I mixed half a gram too much of something…” Jaskier frowned, looking back to Vesemir, a low whine coming from the mage as he saw the clear disapproval on Vesemir’s face. “I’m sorry…” 

“C’mon, Miri, he didn’t do it on purpose,” Zerrin spoke softly as he put his hand on Vesemir’s shoulder, blinking when the touch was shaken off. Vesemir put Jaskier back on the floor, turning and leaving just as quickly as he had entered, leaving a stunned Jaskier standing there while Zerrin just sighed heavily while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“He’s mad at me,” Jaskier said quietly, his head hanging while he picked at his fingers. Zerrin sighed gently as he looked at the forlorn mage. 

“He’s not mad at you. I know it looks that way, but trust me, he’s not,” Zerrin stepped over to Jaskier, gently tapping the mage’s cheek to make Jaskier look at him and gave him a small smile. “Let me talk to him, alright?” 

Jaskier nodded sadly, looking towards the hole where Vesemir left before walking out the door and headed towards the exit. The bear groaned, running his hands through the short strands of his hair before following after Vesemir. 

It didn’t take long to track the wolf down, the older canine stalking back and forth beside the chopping stump and Zerrin let out a heavy sigh, he moved to block Vesemir’s path, folding his arms over his chest as Vesemir growled at him. 

“You upset him,” Zerrin said flatly. 

“He should have been more careful!” Vesemir snapped, teeth gnashing together as his lips pulled back into a snarl. 

“He thinks you hate him,” Zerrin stated. 

“He should know better!” Vesemir threw his hands in the air, one of his back legs stomping against the ground as his tail flicked about. 

“He’s a mage!” Zerrin bellowed, making Vesemir blink in surprise as the bear rarely ever raises his voice. “He might not be like us, Vesemir, but he’s certainly a hell of a lot stronger than some human!” Zerrin growled, reaching out to grab Vesemir’s shoulder and pull the wolf to him. “He is strong, smart, and yes sometimes he makes mistakes, but so do we, that does not mean you go baring your fangs at him like some childish cub!” 

Vesemir’s ears pressed flat to his head, a small frown on his lips as he stared up at Zerrin. A small whine leaving the wolf’s throat after a second as his head drops in submission. Zerrin stepped up to him and hugged the wolf to his chest, gently nuzzling his hair. 

“My sweet wolf,” Zerrin purred, running his hands across Vesemir’s arms and shoulders. “Tonight we will find Jaskier and make it up to him, hmm?” Vesemir nodded against Zerrin’s chest, pressing as close as he physically could to the larger Taur. “Mmm, good. You want to make it up to him, don’t you, Miri?” Zerrin asked, smiling at Vesemir as he gently gripped the wolf’s jaw and tilted his head up. 

“Yes. I want to, I’m sorry for snapping at him as I did,” Vesemir whined, Zerrin staring down at Vesemir with a lifted brow and slight tilt to his head as if he was expecting something. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Vesemir whispered, his eyes dropping, and Zerrin smiled as he dipped down and gently kissed Vesemir’s cheek.

“My sweet wolf, you are forgiven, but you really need to work on your anger,” Zerrin scolded gently, pulling the wolf back to his chest and gently nuzzled into his hair, “we’ll make it right.” 

Vesemir nodded slowly, leaning heavily against Zerrin and closed his eyes, huffing as he got comfortable against the bear, nosing at Zerrin’s clothed chest. They would make it better, show Jaskier he’s properly cared for and loved. 

~~~~

After dinner, when everyone else had gone to bed, Jaskier stayed up and sat by the fireplace in the main house, playing with the rim of a mug of tea as he watched the flames and recapped the day in his head. He didn’t hear anyone approaching until a warm voice spoke in his ear, hot breath ghosting across his skin. 

“Jaskier,” Zerrin’s deep vocals resonated in his ear and Jaskier jumped right out of his skin, yelping in surprise, and landed in the ready arms of Vesemir. 

“Zerrin, don’t do that!” Jaskier whined, blushing at the look Zerrin gave him. 

“Sweet boy,” Zerrin purred, opening his arms to Jaskier and waited for the mage to peel himself from Vesemir and hurry over to him, pressing himself close as Zerrin wrapped his arms around him. “Miri wishes to apologize for his behaviour this morning,” the bear looked from Jaskier towards Vesemir, smiling as he nodded his head to Jaskier.

“Jask… I’m so sorry. I didn’t... “ Vesemir looked away, licking his lips as he shifted his weight from paw to paw. “It was uncalled for, you are stronger than a human and I need to remember that.” 

Vesemir’s ears lay flat, his eyes cast down, and Jaskier peeked up at Zerrin in silent question. The bear smiled and let Jaskier slip from his arms, the mage rushing back over to Vesemir and gathered up the wolf in his arms, or at least the best he could as the man stood almost a foot taller than him. Vesemir’s arms wrapping tightly around Jaskier as he dipped down and pressed his face to Jaskier’s neck, rumbling happily as the scent so undeniably Jaksier filled his senses. 

“I’m so sorry,” Vesemir mumbled against his neck, hugging just that little bit tighter when Jaskier’s hand lifted so that he could run his fingers through Vesemir’s hair. Jaskier pulled back ever so slightly when the cold air on his back suddenly vanished, a warm body now standing close behind him as large hands came to rest on his shoulders. Zerrin smiling down at him.

“There, all fixed, see?” Zerrin asked, petting Vesemir’s hair and making the wolf look up from where he’d pressed his face against Jaskier’s skin, a small smile appearing on his lips from the look on Zerrin’s face. “Now… what do we say to some fun to properly make up for our transgression towards you, sweet boy?” Zerrin’s head tilted to the side, a playful grin on his face. 

“Daddies want to make me feel good?” Jaskier asked coyly, looking between the two men and giggling when they both growled, large hands coming up to touch and pet any and all parts of Jaskier they could reach. 

“That’s not playing fair, sweet boy,” Zerrin growled, dipping his head so he could nip at Jaskier’s ear, Vesemir’s hands already working to remove the mage’s doublet, his large hands dipping under the fabric and pushing it aside. 

Zerrin growled his approval and moved his hands away from Jaskier’s body long enough for Vesemir to completely remove the mage’s top, leaving it naked for them, his hands immediately returning to Jaskier’s chest. Large hands splaying wide across his skin, fingers threaded through the soft pillowy hair, forefinger and thumb quickly finding Jaskier’s dusty nipples in the small forest and pinching hard enough to make the man yelp in surprise. 

Vesemir chuckled, moving to kneel in front of Jaskier and nosed at Zerrin’s hand in silent question until it moved away, a low rumble starting in Vesemir’s throat as he nosed against Jaskier’s chest, teasing, breathing in the man’s scent until finally wrapping his lips around Jaskier’s nipple. Vesemir nipped at the small bud, flicking his tongue across the edges, and added a gentle sucking, his hands working in tandem with Zerrin’s as they removed the mage of his trousers. 

“Mmm, I think we can try something new today,” Zerrin spoke against Jaskier’s ear, his eyes stuck to Vesemir’s as the wolf looked up at him, “what do you think, Jaskier?” Zerrin’s tongue flicked out against Jaskier’s ear, making the mage shiver.

“Ah… wh-what do you have in mind, papa?” Jaskier asked sweetly, reaching up to thread his fingers through Vesemir’s hair as the wolf continued to tease and lave attention against his nipple.

“I’m thinking…” Zerrin reached around Jaskier’s body, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hand and making the mage grip Vesemir’s hair hard enough to make the wolf gasp and pull off Jaskier’s chest, “you use that fancy magic of yours, and let me have my way with you, while our darling wolf watches.” 

Zerrin grinned at the noises that came from both of them, the wanting keen from Jaskier that barely covered the needy whine that came from Vesemir, the bear licked his lips as he let go of Jaskier’s hand and trailed his fingers down Vesemir’s jaw. 

“Daddy was so good, apologizing to you, but I think he needs just a little bit more punishment. Just so he knows to never do it again. What do you think?” Zerrin looked to Jaskier, the mage’s eyes completely dilated with want, nodding his head quickly. “Mmm, words darling.” 

“Yes, Daddy needs to learn. I am yours,” Jaskier tilted his head up to look at Zerrin, “I am both of yours, but I want to feel loved too,” Jaskier whined, his body wiggling as Zerrin’s large hand comes to rest at his hip, gently kneading at the skin. 

“You are loved, sweet boy, we love you dearly. Do we not, Miri?” Zerrin asked, smiling as he looked back towards Vesemir who was nodding quickly, dipping his head forward so he could press his head to Jaskier’s chest and wrap his arms around the mage’s body. 

“Love you, so much,” Vesemir said, rubbing his forehead against Jaskier’s chest. Zerrin growled in approval and smiled, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and waited for Vesemir to release his grip before hauling the little mage up against his chest, laughing at the loud squeak that came from Jaskier, and readjusted himself near the fire. Zerrin threw out his large body so he was laying on his back, curved up so his human half was leaning against the stone side of the fireplace. The bear watched as Vesemir’s eyes dilated, lips parting in as the wolf started to pant lightly, his back legs shifting against the floor as he watched them. 

“See how much he already wants to join, darling boy?” Zerrin teases, running his hands across Jaskier’s chest, the mage smiling as he looks at Vesemir while petting his fingers through Zerrin’s fur. When Zerrin laxed his grip on the mage, Jaskier began to scoot and spraw his body across the large expanse of Zerrin’s bear half, curling his fingers in the fur and gently tugging as he pulled himself across the fur until he was able to lay comfortably across the large belly. 

Vesemir licked his lips as he watched Jaskier get comfortable, nuzzling his face into Zerrin’s fur, pet the short soft strands of it all with his entire body, and Vesemir wanted nothing more then to have Jaskier doing that to him, a low whine bubbling its way out of his throat as he watched as Jaskier now reached up and started to tease at the top of Zerrin’s shaft, the bear’s back legs twitching slightly at the sudden touch. 

“Impatient boy, not waiting for permission,” Zerrin growled quietly and Jaskier whimpered, drawing his hand back, the bear chuckled. “You already started, sweet boy, you may as well continue,” Zerrin grinned, watching as Jaskier looked over his shoulder at the bear before hesitantly reaching back out to touch. 

Vesemir could only watch, trapped in place by a simple look that Zerrin gave him when the wolf shifted in place, wanting to be closer. Jaskier’s clever fingers rubbing along Zerrin’s shaft, listening as the bear growled quietly with growing arousal, his large cock slowly slipping free into the night air. Jaskier licked his lips and smiled, waving his hand about in an all to familiar way as he cast a spell on himself, the pleased growl from Zerrin growing in volume for only a second as the bear watched him, Jaskier’s body shimmying down just that little bit more so his lips could wrap around the peeking head. 

Zerrin groaned, his head hitting the stone of the fireplace as he closed his eyes, Jaskier’s lips staying firmly wrapped around his cock as the rest of it slipped free from the sheath. Slender fingers wrapping around the large girth and moving across the already lubricated member, needing both hands to be able to get a grip around the whole of it. 

Vesemir whimpered, watching as Jaskier worked his hands across Zerrin’s length, shifting his hips and needing to spread his legs ever so slightly as the wolf could feel his own arousal growing, the tip of his cock sliding free from its sheath and making the old wolf shiver as the cold air touched the sensitive flesh, his limbs itching to move and find friction. 

“Mmmm, look Jaskier,” Zerrin’s voice pulled Vesemir’s attention back to them properly, blinking rapidly as Zerrin’s gaze bore into him, Jaskier’s cornflower blue’s watching him intently with Zerrin’s cock still in his mouth. “Look how much he wants it and we’ve barely started.” 

Vesemir’s cheeks colours pink as he realized his lower half was in full view of the others, no doubt able to see the pink head of his prick sticking out like the top of a lipstick tube. Jaskier pulsed off of Zerrin’s cock with a wet pop, continuing to work his hands across the length.

“Can he come closer, papa? No touching, but I would like him closer,” Jaskier asked, wrapping his arms around Zerrin’s prick and pressed his chest against it, earning a deep throated moan from the bear, and the mage looked over his shoulder and him.

“Mmmm, closer? Yes, yes he can come closer, no touching,” Zerrin looked over to Vesemir, lifting a hand and crooking a finger towards them, a silent order. Vesemir whimpered low in his throat, rubbing a hand across his chest before bending his body forward ever so slightly as he shuffled closer, keeping his head bowed as he stopped just a few inches from them. 

“Good, Daddy,” Jaskier purred, leaning forward ever so slightly but paused. He looked back over his shoulder at Zerrin, putting on his best pout, still rubbing his whole being across the bear’s cock, glancing back towards Vesemir. At the shaky nod, Jaskier smiled widely and looked back towards Vesemir and leaned forward, capturing the wolf’s lips in a needy kiss, one that Vesemir returned eagerly. 

Zerrin snapping his fingers made them pull back from each other, looking over at the bear with tilted heads and lifted brows, but the bear just smirked as he motioned at Vesemir with his hands. The trio having done this enough times that Vesemir just grinned with a small chuckle as he reached out and grabbed Jaskier around the waist and lifted the small mage, his gaze lingering on Jaskier’s hard prick. 

Easily moving the mage, Vesemir flipped him around, wiggling closer to Zerrin’s body and started to press Jaskier’s body down onto Zerrin’s cock. The two moaning in tandem when the head of the bear’s cock breached Jaskier’s hole, the spell casted earlier making his body relaxed and completely pliable to everything that would happen… including the week of pampering that follows such activities. 

Jaskier moaned loudly the further he sank down on Zerrin’s cock, his head tipping back and pressing against Vesemir’s chest as he was filled completely. Sliding further and further until he was fully seated, his body trembling as he pressed shaky hands to his stomach, the skin now pulled taught as the head of the bear’s cock pushed the skin out. Vesemir purred, his large hands coming around to rub at the mage’s stomach, chuckling as both Jaskier and Zerrin moaned at the touch. 

“He’s such a good little mage, isn’t he, Zerrin?” Vesemir asked, looking up to see Zerrin grinning at him. “Taking you so well, always making sure we are looked after,” Vesemir’s hands traveled up Jaskier’s body, dipping his head and daring to give a small kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder, keeping his gaze locked with Zerrin. The bear growled quietly but didn’t say anything, giving Vesemir silent permission to continue touching, so the wolf gripped Jaskier’s hips firmly and started to help the mage move. 

Zerrin and Jaskier moaned, the tips of Vesemir’s fingers moving in a wave as Zerrin’s cock moved in and out of Jaskier’s slender frame. The bear’s head fell back, paws flexing every time Jaskier was fully seated on his cock, moaning deep in his throat as pleasure coiled tight in his gut. Vesemir couldn’t take it, releasing his grip on Jaskier’s body and crawled up Zerrin’s body, pressing Jaskier into their fur and gripped Zerrin’s shoulders as he angled his hips and started to rut his hardening cock against the cleft of Jaskier’s ass. 

The mage moaned loudly, gripping at the fur around him as his body was bounced along Zerrin’s cock by Vesemir’s movements, the wolf lifting up just enough that Jaskier could see his two Daddies kissing as their hands traveled across chests and arms, gripping tightly to one another. Jaskier whimpered, gripping tighter to Zerrin’s fur and drawing the bear’s attention, pulling off of Vesemir’s lips with a small chuckle as he looked down at Jaskier.

“Such a needy boy,” Zerrin purred, and Vesemir peeked down between them with a smile. Jaskier wiggled against them, making both of them gasp out at the movement. They exchange a look, Vesemir giving a small nod as he moves, grabbing hold of Jaskier again and chuckles when the mage lets out a needy moan as the wolf pulls him off of Zerrin’s cock. 

Jaskier whimpered, being left with nothing filling him and Vesemir just laying him down on the bear’s belly, the desperate whimpering turning into a long drawn out moan as Vesemir crawled back up Zerrin’s body and thrust his cock into Jaskier’s willing body with one movement. Jaskier cried out, Vesemir burying himself knot deep into the smaller man, continuing to move forward until he was able to put both front paws against the stone of the fireplace, Jaskier’s body hanging from his prick, and Zerrin’s hands coming up quickly to support the mage, grinning at him as the bear pulls the mage into a filthy kiss. 

“Ready?” Vesemir asks from above them, Zerrin responding with a low growl as he supports Jaskier’s chest with one hand and his face with the other, continuing to kiss and lick at Jaskier’s lips. Vesemir grunts, repositioning his feet before finding the right footing then begins to move, thrusting his hips forward, Zerrin’s grip on Jaskier’s body mostly steady with only the barest amount of rocking, the bear continuing to kiss the mage, swallowing down every moan and whimper that came out of him. 

Vesemir groaned, panting heavy as he thrust harder, rocking Jaskier’s body with more force and the mage moaned louder. Jaskier gripped tightly to Zerrin’s shoulders, pulling away from the kiss long enough to breath properly.

“Papa, Daddy, please! I want-” Jaskier’s voice cut off into a high pitched moan as Vesemir thrust particularly hard, making the mage’s body push into Zerrin’s neck. 

“Oh no, no, sweet boy. You do not get both of us at the same time again, you were sore for months,” Jaskier whined at Zerrin’s scolding, looking at the bear and trying to put on his best pout. “Oh no, no, no, none of that.”

“Perhaps,” Vesemir said from above them, his thrusts stopping, “perhaps we could go a different way,” the wolf said, leaning back and staring down at Zerrin, the bear’s head tilting to the side slightly as he stared up at him. 

Vesemir smirked and pulled back from the wall, Zerrin’s hands slipping from Jaskier’s body as the wolf moved back down and settled himself in a way where he was on his side, supporting his top half with both arms but still able to get leverage to thrust into Jaskier, the mage’s body pressing up against Zerrin and face at the perfect angle for the mage to put the bear’s cock back into his mouth.

“Oh, such a wonderful thought, dear wolf,” Zerrin purred, grinning as Jaskier eagerly wrapped his lips around the head of his girth. Both of them surprised when Vesemir’s back paw pressed against the back of Jaskier’s head before he started to thrust, the wolf grinning at Zerrin as the bear’s head fell back with a pleasured growl. 

Vesemir moved at a steady but quick pace, watching Jaskier pleasure their bear, Zerrin’s hands pressing into the floor as he supported himself against the wall, the room filling with their grunting and moaning, Jaskier’s sweet scent of arousal filling every nook and cranny… The others were going to give them so much shit for this and Vesemir couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Zerrin watched as Vesemir thrust into their sweet boy, Jaskier’s stomach expanding on every thrust as the wolf filled him out almost as well as Zerrin did. Zerrin stretched out his leg, angling his paw just right so that every jolt front Vesemir’s thrusts that made Jaskier’s body move the mage's cock would rub against it, making Jaskier moan louder. 

“Miri, Mir--” Zerrin’s lips pulled back into a snarl, the pleasure coiling in his gut suddenly snapping, and Vesemir pressed his paw on the back of Jaskier’s head just enough that the mage could pull off as the bear was suddenly spilling his load down his throat. The pressure gave Vesemir enough leverage to push forward just enough that his knot popped into Jaskier’s hole, the mage crying out around each swallow he took of Zerrin’s load. Vesemir snarled and rutted his hips into Jaskier’s body until his knot popped and swells, howling as he started to unload his release into the mage, the wolf dropping his whole body onto the floor in a heap as his hips twitched and pressed Jaskier into Zerrin’s body. 

Jaskier swallowed down every last drop dutifully, hips twitching and body trembling as Vesemir’s knot pressed just right against his prostate, each pulse of the wolf’s cock inside him making his pleasure crest until he was spilling himself all over Zerrin’s paw. The trio turned into boneless messes on the floor, Zerrin’s body sliding to the side and forcing his eyes open, a small chuckle leaving him as he took in the sight of Jaskier. 

“Look at you,” Zerrin purred, shuffling around and positioning himself so his lower half was curled around Jaskier and Vesemir while his top half could cradle and touch the mage, one hand immediately going and rubbing soothing circles around Jaskier’s distended belly, pumped so full he looked to be in early stages of pregnancy. Jaskier whimpered and moaned, leaning into every touch, opening his eyes when Vesemir shifted. 

The wolf curved himself around, hugging Zerrin to his chest and threading his fingers through Jaskier’s hair as the bear petted every other inch of their sweet boy.

“So perfect, Jaskier,” Vesemir purred, smiling down at him. 

“Such a wondrous darling,” Zerrin added, tilting his head up to kiss Vesemir sweetly.

“How about tomorrow, we spend the day in bed. Just us,” Vesemir said, smiling at the surprised look from Jaskier, “the chores are well in hand, the others can handle one day without us.” 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Miri,” Zerrin smiled, looking down at Jaskier, the mage smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. 

“Cuddles?” Jaskier asked quietly, both Tuars laughed.

“All the cuddles you can handle,” Vesemir said, watching as Jaskier smiled impossibly wider before cuddling into both of them, closing his eyes to rest as they waited out Vesemir’s knot.


End file.
